midnight revelations & tea
by Dave-MingChang
Summary: Romantic settings and getting loved-up were never Sasuke's thing, yet what will happen when he catches the eye of a surprising someone?


In Konoha, high spirits were all around. Gondaime Hokage had finally been courted by a handsome man (that wasn't Jiraiya, for a change) and they had recently gotten engaged. Due to this large event, a ball was being thrown by the Village Elders as a tribute to the couple. Most elite clan's were invited, with a majority of the village ninjas discarding their sandals and opting for a more formal look to present to their Lady's groom.

Team Seven, of course, had been given invitations by a particularly teary Shizune, which, Sakura thought, were from happiness over her master finally getting herself a man. Naruto decided she was just in-directly expressing her distraught over Tsunade picking a "guy instead of some uptight chick, lol." This earned him a firm punch from the Pinkette. This squabble lasted for too long, Sasuke decided, and stealthily left the training grounds before the pair could notice his absence. He hadn't really planned on going, but knowing Naruto and Sakura he would be forced to; dragged there, even.

Just as he had predicted, Naruto turned up at his doorstep at 7:00. An hour before the ball was to begin.

"Sasuke, you prick, you aren't even dressed yet!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "You better hurry your ass up or we're going to be late!"

"Naruto, I don't even want to go. You know that." Sasuke replied in disdain, for balls and getting fancy just weren't his style. Not at all.

That however didn't stop Naruto from rushing into Sasuke's room, pulling out his best suit and threatening to "strip sasuke bear" if he didn't put it on. Needless to say, they were walking towards the area the ball was being held at at a brisk pace, at precisely 7:50, after stopping at Ichiraku Ramen for a quick pick-me-up before all the ball food and sake shots.

The hall, Sasuke had to admit, was amazing. It was huge and magnificently decorated. There were already many dancing couples, despite it being only ten minutes after it was officially opened. Food and drink tables adored the edges of the walls, with dining tables and chairs scattered around the dance floor.

"Hey look, its Sakura-Chan! Come on Sasuke, she's calling us over." Naruto nervously started fixing his collar while saying this, and took Sasuke's arm and began dragging him over.

"Naruto! You took your time! You look nice Sasuke-kun." Emitted a blushing Sakura. She was seated at a table consisting of Ino ("Sasuke-kun you hottie!), Hinata (staring at naruto, bright red), Shikamaru (half asleep already), and a few others that Sasuke didn't particularly care about. Hell, he couldn't even give a crap about the first three… Though along with Naruto, he sat down and accepted a cup of green tea off Sakura, and braced himself for an evening of pure torture.

Many plates of food and rejected fan-girls later, Sasuke found himself sitting lone at the table he initially was seated at when he arrived. Arms folded loosely over his chest, his eyes scanned the hall out of pure boredom. Though when they locked with small, charcoal black eyes, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Hooded by full, black eyebrows, overlooking a slightly square nose, slightly open mouth with pure white, straight teeth, and a pronounced jaw line. This face was staring back with Sasuke, eyes alight with interest. When Sasuke did not pull away, the figure stood up and made his way over the floor and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"You do not mind if I take a seat here, do you Sasuke-san?" Said the man of Sasuke's increasing interest.

"Of course not, Gai-san." He replied.

Yes, Sasuke was currently seated with the Green Beast of Konoha himself. He had rid himself of the jumpsuit in favour of a navy blue tuxedo, pronouncing his bulging muscles sticking out of the arms of his suit.

"Why are you sitting here all alone Sasuke-san?" Gai asked.

Sasuke did not immediately reply. He was too busy drowning in Gai's eyes, which were boring into his own. Studying his face, his high cheekbones, his slightly tanned skin, which looked silky smooth to the touch, and Sasuke had a sudden impulse to reach out and stroke the jaw line that framed his face…

"_WAIT_!" Sasuke echoed in his head. "_Why am I thinking this about another man? GAI in particular! Am I… falling for him? No… I couldn't be_…"

"Sasuke-san, you stare so youthfully into my handsome manly face, are you troubled?" Gai spoke softly, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"No, no... Well, maybe a little preoccupied, yes…" Sasuke replied cautiously, ignoring the sensation of wriggling that was occurring in his stomach.

"Would you like to take a walk, maybe get some fresh air?" Gai's mouth opened in a smile, blindingly white teeth stunning Sasuke.

"Yes, that would be nice."

The two men walked around the perimeter of the hall, engaged in light conversation over the missions the two had been doing recently. Gai was doing most of the talking, as Sasuke was engaged in a mental disagreement with himself over the strange feelings he was getting around Gai. They took a seat on a bench, over-looking one of Konoha's fine lakes.

"Sasuke-san, you still look troubled. Is there anything I could do?" Gai asked, curiosity alighting his manly features.

"_Yes, there are many things you could do to help right now…" _" No thankyou Gai, im just feeling confused. Nothing huge. " Sasuke quietly replied, cursing his inability to properly express emotions.

"You look very youthful tonight, Sasuke-san."

"W-what?"

"I have been looking at you for most of the evening I must admit, and you are turning into a very handsome young man."

"G-gai.." Sasuke stuttered, his foreign feelings conflicting with his wanted reaction.

"I know this probably sounds strange to you… but if you are interested, I wonder if perhaps you would like to go out to dinner one night with me." Gai looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, and slowly reached out to stroke Sasuke's pink flushed cheeks.

"G-Gai, I… I don't…" "_SAY YES, SASUKE, SAY YES, ITS NOT HARD!" _"Yes… I think I would like that, Gai-san." Sasuke closed his eyes, praising himself for accepting. He did not open them until he felt something soft press up again his lips.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was met with the closed-lidded ones of Gai, who was softly, but passionately kissing him, though sensed when Sasuke went ridged in shock. Sasuke quickly pulled away. "Gai, we can't do this. I mean, I'm not gay or anything…"  
"Then why did you kiss me back?" Gai raised his think eyebrows.

This left Sasuke speechless, and confused. He had never had to openly question his sexuality before.

"Would you like to come back to my house for some tea, Sasuke-San?" Gai purred seductively.

"Yes, I think I would like that Gai-san. I would like that very much." Sasuke didn't hesitate in his reply, and they poofed to Gai's apartment, Sasuke was finally secure with his sexual feelings.

Sasuke could not sit down properly for a week after this.


End file.
